Death of Me
by Dark Unicorn Master
Summary: The Chitauri, Asgard, Jotunheim, Earth. All have Loki on their most wanted list. But they won't be a problem for Loki once he gets the spell he is looking for. He just has to get it, that's the problem. There is only one witch who knows the spell.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really need many reviews but they are nice. I don't own any of Marvel's characters. I don't make any profit off of this. It's just for entertainment. Mine and hopefully yours too. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

When he saw her she was laughing with two of her friends as they walked along the busy streets of down town. Honestly, Loki would have never paid any attention to the mortal woman but his eyes were drawn to her energy. The brilliant glow around her was stronger than that of other mortals who had never practiced magick. Ordinary mortals did not have any glow that indicated magickal power. This fact alone would have drawn his attention but it was also the unique way that flecks of orange and green drifted in her energy glowing faintly like fireflies. Details like that were near impossible to fake and they let Loki know that it was her. But it could not be possible. No mortal could live as long as him.

It raised suspicion in his mind. Could S.H.I.E.L.D. have brought her back from the dead? Or had she found a spell which preserved her youth? These questions were quickly dismissed because he knew that Fury and his band of righteous spandex wearers had no conceivable way to know about the woman's connection to Loki.

As she disappeared out of his sight, Loki had already made up his mind to investigate. A new pet project would be good. He could use her potentially powerful energy to his advantage. Besides, smacking around the Avengers and repeatedly winning was hardly a challenge any more.

* * *

Ceciley pushed the play button on her answering machine and it dutifully produced her mother's voice.

"Honey, It's me. You've been ignoring my messages again. I want you to come home immediately. It's just too dangerous for you to be out there all by yourself."

Ceciley could not help rolling her eyes at that comment. The Chitauri had tried to invade over six months ago. The Avengers drove out the alien invaders and the city was being rebuilt and nearly normal again. But despite the fact the Earth had won the battle her mother kept calling every day demanding that she come back to the safety of Canada.

"...and don't forget to cast the home protection spell every month. I know you always put it off."

Again the young woman rolled her eyes and lazily fished around her fridge for the sandwich she had hidden in the back somewhere. Ceciley had never wanted to be a witch. Her mother, the imposing force that she was, was adamant that Ceciley learn the old ways and continue the family heritage.

Men of the family are given a cool pocket watch and the women had to learn spells for protection and healing. It was hardly fair in Ceciley's eyes and there were times when she wished that she had a normal family.

"...and remember to pay attention to Windershin. He will give you messages, so take heed of them. He will guide and protect you. Stop treating him like a menace."

Ceciley glared at the machine over her sandwich. Windershin was the cat her mother had forced her to take when she moved out. He was all black except for the patch of white on his chest and on his left front paw. He looked cute and cuddly but Ceciley was not fooled. He enjoyed opening the door to the fridge and pushing out all the contents so that there would be a mess for Ceciley to clean after work. He also decided that the only decent place to sleep is in her drawer of clothes. So she always had cat hair clinging to her clothes.

Every day after work Ceciley dreaded coming home to find what her little devil had been up to. One day she had come home and he was in the walls of the apartment! He had chewed his way through the drywall and had gotten stuck. So she had to break the wall to rescue him and her landlord had not been happy. Ceciley bet that if happened again they would be kicked out.

"Where are you, Windershin? Come on out. If you're stuck in the walls I swear I'll leave you there," Ceciley threatened as she left the kitchenette in search of her four-legged menace. Her apartment was just the right size for her and Windershin. It had a bedroom, a bathroom and a nice living area which connected to a balcony overlooking the street. She had fallen in love with the balcony when she came to inspect the apartment. Ceciley loved that she could sit outside and gaze at the stars and moon late at night. The apartment was warm and safe so Ceciley was willing to put up with the cranky landlord and nosey neighbours.

Her cat was in her bedroom sitting proudly on one of the many books that he had somehow managed to knock down from the shelf. He gazed at her with his deep golden eyes and gave a single meow as a greeting.

"So it's the bedroom today, huh? You know I can always put you up for adoption and tell Mom you ran away. Then I wouldn't have to put up with your nonsense," Ceciley said as she began to place the books neatly back on the shelf. Windershin watching her with a smug look just tilted his head slightly as if daring her to follow through with the plan. He waited patiently on the book until it was the last one on the floor.

Ceciley half expected some resistance from the stubborn cat but to her surprise he stepped gracefully off when she moved to pick it up.

"_D'Aulaires' Book of Norse Myths_," she read absentmindedly. Windershin rubbed up against her leg purring, rewarding his human pet with a rare display of affection.

Ceciley frowned as she leafed through the pages of the storybook. She had forgotten that this was even on her shelf. In the coloured pages there were comments she had written when she was younger. They were silly little comments, like _best god_ or _better in real life_, all in her messy scrawl.

Ceciley knew for a fact that this was not a coincidence. Windershin had just given her a message. Well, it was more of a riddle because messages were supposed to be clear and make sense, not leave you confused. Why would Windershin point out a book of myths? What could that possible have to do with anything? She just sighed as she shut the book and put it on her desk.

"I really hate being a witch," Ceciley mumbled to herself.

* * *

Impeccably dressed in Midgard fashion, Loki was the last patron in the cafe facing the apartment where the witch resided. The employees were sending, what they probably considered, evil glares his way. Loki just sipped his cappuccino and ignored them. He was hoping for the witch to step out on to one of the balconies the apartment so he could at least have a clue as to which floor she was on. The list of names next to the intercom held none that matched hers so Loki had been forced to wait and watch.

However the employees of the cafe had informed him that they were closed and that he had to vacate the premise. Loki sneered at the thought of bending to the demands of a mortal but incinerating them would draw attention to him and tonight he was incognito.

"Finally," he muttered under his breath as the witch stepped out on to the balcony of the third floor, her gazed fixed on the starry sky. Loki exited the cafe knowing this night would be entertaining.

Loki was sure that the witch would be sleeping now. It was laughably easy for him to teleport into her quaint apartment. There were no magical charms that he could detect protecting the home. So he wandered the living room silently searching for jewellery or clothing. For the spell he wanted to do he would need a personal belonging that she would wear freely. She had power but she clearly had not trained or shaped it to her will, even after all these years.

His sharp green eyes noticed a faint glow of gold and red as he passed the bathroom. Just as his fingers were going to make contact with the object he felt a rush of energy hit him. He had tripped a magical charm. He retreat to the living room and planned depart in a puff of smoke but suddenly all the lights were on.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my home?" He heard her demand from behind him. From the reflection of the sliding glass door, he could see her standing ominously behind him with a bat. In an instant he knew that it would be more fun to stay a bit longer. Loki turned to face her. He eyes narrowed for a beat before he gave a charming smile.

"Loki Odinson," he offered with a slight nod, " I was simply admiring your dwelling." He was calm and unflappable. Even though there was a charm trying to slow down his movements, Loki stilled moved easily over to one of the bookshelves lining the wall and ran a finger along the wood. Then he studied his finger for any traces of dirt as if he really came to judge her house keeping. Loki was hardly concerned with the threat of being hit by a bat. A mortal weapon barely compared to a blow from Thor's hammer.

"Get. Out." She ground out. This time Loki felt a push of magic trying to force him on to the balcony. Any mortal who would have been in Loki's position would have probably run away in terror. But he was the master of magic and his energy cocooned around him protectively. Her attempts at magic were crude and Loki realized he would have much polishing to do if she were to be of any use.

Loki flashed her a smile with teeth and nodded his head.

"Of course. A lady needs her rest. Then you can regain your..."- his eyes scanned her from head to toe -"beauty. Good night." And he was gone. The only indication that he was there was the tendril of green smoke which curled around in the air once before vanishing.

* * *

After the shock of someone breaking into her house, Ceciley could hardly fall back a sleep. She sat numbly on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and replaying the event over in her head trying to find some clues. Anything to make sense out of the ordeal.

He had magic. She also got the distinct impression that he knew her. When she had demanded that he identify himself, he had given her a contemptuous look. Like, how dare she forget who he was? Throughout her life her mother had introduced her to many magic wielders but that was a long time ago and she had never been close with a single one of them. Ceciley tried to distance herself from any form of magic. She just wanted to be normal.

This Loki character was definitely not normal. His eyes had dark bags under them giving him a haunted, almost crazed expression. Even when he had flashed her a smile meant to soothe her worries, Ceciley recognized it as more of a predatory expression. He was a starved wolf reassuring a sheep that he would bring no harm.

Her fingers squeezed the pillow even harder. This was bad. Really bad. He had powerful magic and he could come into her house whenever he wanted. Ceciley didn't really want to know why he would want to be in her house. She just knew that it was a bad idea to have him able to pop in whenever he wanted.

Windershin meowed impatiently, interrupting Ceciley's thoughts. He was sitting on the book of Norse mythology and watching her intently. Sighing she reached for the book. She once again flipped through the pages, this time processing the stories being told. Her fingers flipped to a page with 'Loki' in the header. Ceciley froze. She felt like she had been struck by lightning. She remembered the colossal gold buildings and a dark haired boy with the mischievous smile. Again Windershin meowed and Ceciley gladly followed her cat to the small broom closet. Inside a cardboard box labelled 'My Life' sat in the back. It was the box that held all of her diaries. Ever since she was able to write she had wanted to be a journalist, so she had chronicled everything that had happened in her bizarre childhood, including her trip to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't make any money of this nor do I own the Marvel characters. I just do this for fun. _  
_

Many thanks to my betareader, J. You're amazing!

* * *

Chapter 2

_June 29, 1995._

_Dear diary,_

_ Know how for the longest time I wanted to go to the writing camp this summer? And how Mom promised to let me go. _

_ Well she changed her mind! I can't believe it! I hate her so much! Instead we will be going to some place called Asgard. It's not even on a map! _

_This is going to be the worst summer ever. I don't want to ever talk to Mom ever again._

* * *

They stood in the Great Hall side by side. The older woman exuding a sense of power and mystery. Next to her stood her daughter, not showing any of the same power or grandeur, just normal and plain.

Ceciley's mother was wearing her black dress that clung to her nice curves and made her arms look slender and delicate. At her collar bone hung a silver broach shaped as a crescent moon which held together the folds of a cloak black as the night sky and silver stars twinkled with her movements. Wild red hair flowed freely behind her and piercing blue eyes were artfully rimmed with black eyeliner.

She was the perfect appearance of a witch.

The same could not be said about Ceciley. The seven year old was wearing a simple blue dress that made her feel like Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz. She was an ordinary girl who just wanted to go home. Her honey brown hair was in a braid and her hazel eyes were sullen and downcast. She did not look like a powerful witch to-be. Out of defiance she had chosen her simple attire in the hope that it would create ire in her mother. But Ceciley had been disappointed when her mother had only given her a hard stare with pursed lips before reminding her to bow and be respectful to the royal family.

Ceciley did bow but that was all. She ignored the speeches made and the clapping and the cheering. She did observe sitting high on a raised throne the old man with an eye patch and gold staff in hand clad in magnificent armour. Three steps down from him stood a blond haired boy in a simple tunic and an infectious smile that Ceciley had to fight from returning. A step below him stood the queen a kind smile on her lips and a simple, tasteful golden gown that accentuated her austere beauty. A step below the queen stood a dark haired boy dressed in the same fashion as his brother. He had a slighter build and he had bright, curious green eyes. Ceciley thought it was strange that the two boy were separated by their mother, but then she saw the mischievous glanced and smiles exchanged between the brothers and realized that they were probably separated to keep from getting into trouble.

For a moment Ceciley glanced at her mother before noticing that everyone was staring at her. Stubbornly she set her jaw and did not say anything. Ceciley hoped to send a clear message to her mother: _I'm still not talking to you_.

Ceciley's mother just smiled graciously and returned her gaze to Odin.

"I'm afraid this is my fault. I was teaching her the value of silence and now she is taking the lesson to the extreme."

The All Father's stern expression melted into a slight knowing smile. "Children do choose to heed our advice at strange times." Standing up, he addressed the entire throne room. "Let us feast and celebrate the pact of peace between our two realms."

* * *

Everyone had gathered in another huge, golden hall. This one had a long table down the center laden with food. Servants scurried to and from the table busy keeping the food and drink plentiful. The hall was filled with the din of people talking and laughing.

Ceciley could hear them even now that she was sitting on steps that lead to a lush garden on the level below the feast hall. She knew that the palace was high up because she could see all of the golden buildings of Asgard below and farther out the bridge over the water. The bridge that lead to home.

"Can you speak? Or do mortal children take longer to learn that skill?" Clear, sky blue eyes stared into her startled hazel ones. The blond prince stood a step away from her grinning.

"Don't be stupid, Thor. Of course she knows how to talk," came a calm voice from somewhere behind and to the left of Ceciley, "She just doesn't want to talk to _you_."

"Oh and she'd rather talk to you brother? Creeping out from shadows and scaring everyone."

"I do _not _scare everyone," came the indignant reply from the dark haired prince who now stood beside his brother. Loki glared at his brother.

"Yes you do. You've even scared mother," Thor replied haughtily, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. Watching the two princes argue made Ceciley giggle. The argument turned into the two boys throwing catcalls at each other.

"Well you have dogs breath," the dark haired one snapped.

"You smell like Gundermere slim!" The blond prince replied heatedly, offended by the last barb.

"What's a Gun-gunda-meer?" Ceciley interrupted, stumbling over the pronunciation. Both the boys stared at her, shocked that she was speaking. Or perhaps they had forgotten about her in the heat of their quarrelling. After taking a moment to stare at her with gapping mouths, Thor regain control of his to say, "You don't have them in your realm?" Loki rolled his eyes. He obviously thought his brother's comment was stupid. Why would the girl want to know what a Gundermere was if she had them in her realm?

"Gun-der-mere," Loki said slowly, "There's a picture of one in the library."

Thor made a sound of disgust. "The library! I'd rather be at the feast, listening to the warriors."

"Then go," snapped Loki and his brother did not have to be told twice. Thor made his way back to the feast hall leaving the two other children.

"Come," the little boy took the girls hand and lead her through the palace. She willingly followed, trusting the boy.

The library, like everything in Asgard, was large and ornate. There were towering shelves of books and wooden chairs scattered about the room, offering many places to read. Ceciley's guide weaved his way through the maze of shelving with the ease that came with familiarity. Ceciley guessed he spent a large portion of his time in this room.

"Here," the young prince held out an open book for her. On one page was a sketch of a pig looking creature that had a large mouth and tusks both covered in dripping slim and vegetation.

"That exists?" It was hard for Ceciley to believe a simple drawing. The boy holding the book looked offended. "Of course," he replied indignantly, "It's from Neilfheim."

"Where's that?" This question made the boy flabbergasted but he gladly explained the other realms and the strange beasts that inhabited each. Ceciley listened intently to Loki who gladly shared his knowledge. For the first time in a long time someone finally appreciated his intellect.

* * *

Closing the diary that Cecily had fished from the darkness of the closet, she looked up at the orange sky. Windershin lazily snoozed on her lap content and oblivious to Ceciley's churning mind. The diary had returned her memory of the adventure to Asgard. The dark haired prince that she had shared adventures with and the man that had barged in to her life were so different. As a boy he had been shining and brought a smile to her face with his clever words and silly pranks.

But the man who had stood in her living room the other night was cold and held no mirth in his eyes. Ceciley knew thousands of year would result in some emotional baggage. But could it really turn someone so feral and dangerous? She would have to be careful when dealing with the god. Ceciley just could not stop the picture of the smiling boy who had answered all her questions and had ran with her through the palace, playing pranks on Thor and the servants just to see her laugh. Her heart clenched and Ceciley sighed. Was that little boy still there, buried deep behind the frigid glares and the sinister smiles? Or was she blind to the devil who would easily kill her without hesitation?

There was a strong knocking on her front door and Ceciley went to answer it. Through the peep hole she saw raven hair. She felt dread pool in her stomach. She hadn't buzzed him up but he at least he had some small courtesy to knock this time. Steeling herself with a deep breath Ceciley opened the door. She crossed her arms, her body language telling him she was angry with his invasion the other night.

"I hope you have a good reason for coming back, Loki of Asgard." He ignored the way his name was spat out and calmly addressed her.

"I hope my earlier conduct won't affect the proposition I have."

Ceciley raised an eyebrow. "What do you need from me?"

"It's not what I need but what I want, mortal."

"Fine. What do you _want_?"

"I will gladly explain in your dwelling."

Ceciley locked eyes with him and did not budge. She would not let him in, and maybe that would show him who has control over her home. He clearly did not like that she was exercising her power to choose who was allowed in because he gave a small frown and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Perhaps you would rather a passing neighbour to hear us discussing magick? Would your reputation go up in flames?"

Ceciley could not help from stiffening at his comment. She had always feared being ostracized because of magick. When her mother proudly explained how past generations had been spared from being burned alive, Ceciley could only shudder. She used to have nightmares about being tied to a stake, a jeering crowd around her and the searing flames engulfing her.

Loki gave a cruel grin. He was pleased to see fear dancing in her hazel eyes.

"Now. May I enter?" He asked with false innocence. Like he hadn't scared her senseless.

Numbly she stepped aside. Cecily shut the door and slowly her fear drained away. It was replaced by anger.

"What do you want?"

"A simple exchange of services." Ceciley did not believe him when he said 'simple'. But he continued. Clearly he was not going to grace her with a response to her disbelieving look. "You teach me about Midgard and its magick, and in return I shall teach you how to improve your magick."

Ceciley frowned and thought for a moment. She had no idea why the God who wielded magick so easily would want the little she knew. More importantly, why her? There were other witches on earth who had far more powerful magick than her. Besides, any magick that was on Earth could hardly compare to that on Asgard.

Loki took her silence for resistance and he suddenly became like a serpent ready to strike. He stalked toward her, graceful and deadly. He cornered her against the fridge. Loki leaned forwards letting his menacing, predatory presence surround her. His lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Allow me to rephrase. If you don't help me, I will find every single person you care about and I'll skin them alive in front of you. Their dying screams will ring in your ears. They will plead for you to help but you will be powerless. Then once I am done with them I will burn you alive... slowly." His deep voice was low and hissing. The silvertongue struck again to create paralysing fear, just like a serpent's bit.

He backed away slowly and allowed his words to take their full effect. Ceciley finally remembered to breathe. She let out a deep, shaky breath and wilted to the floor. Windershin quickly leaped on to her lap and hissed at Loki before rubbing and purring to Ceciley. It was an attempt to reassure the terrified witch. In time she came out of her catatonic stupor. Loki was patiently waiting and watching critically. Ceciley stood and drew a deep breath. Windershin was clutched in her arms and the cat watched Loki with suspicious golden eyes.

"I'll do it. But you have to be civil, no one is to know and it will be scheduled meetings. I won't stand for midnight visits." Her voice was soft but firm. Her eyes had gained clarity and were no longer dulled by fear.

Loki pretended to consider her terms. It would not be too hard to find some sort of technicality to manoeuvrer around any of them that he did not like.

"I accept," was all he said.

"I have a day off tomorrow. You can come in the morning." The God of Mischief just nodded and vanished. Ceciley was left with Windershin and her thoughts.

Loki was a very dangerous and unpredictable man. She would have to handle this very carefully or he would be the death of her.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I find Loki a challenging character to write, so let me know if you think he is OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

So after a long wait here it is.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was late but that did not matter for the residences of New York. The cars rushed about in constant motion, never slowing, never resting.  
From the high balcony, they looked like tiny, bioluminescent ants. Small, fragile and ready to be stepped on. Yet they still continued their haste, oblivious to their insignificance. Loki had once been like those small car, insignificant but the Chitauri had changed that when they taught him the dark magicks. He was shown that there were worlds beyond the Nine Realms. Worlds that held real power. More than anything the All-Father controls. More power than Thor would inherit from Odin.  
He failed the Chitauri. But he did not have the Tessaract. The Chitauri despised failure. The Tessaract was a portal between realms that reached farther than the Rainbow Bridge. The stupid mortals only saw it as a power source, a battery to fuel their petty weapons. In actuality, the Tessaract could reach the farthest, darkest corners of various universes. So, why stop at being the ruler of one universe, when you can have several? This is why the Chitauri wanted the Tessaract. Loki was supposed to get it for them in exchange for an army and the position of future ruler of this universe. He would, of course, maintain dominion over the mortals as the Other proceeded to conquer the rest of the Nine course, that loyalty would not last long. Those were plans that would not be fulfilled because of his disastrous war with the Avengers. Loki was gifted with a sharp mind. One that constantly found a new path or a loophole that lead to his success. It flowed around obstacles with the same easy water flowed over and around the most challenging of terrains. The newest path involved the young witch, more specifically her connection to Alfia, the witch who had visited Asgard all those years ago. Alfia had created barriers to protect the nine realms at the request of Odin. Barriers strong enough to prevent outside realms from invading and ruining Odin's precious peace. But they also prevented anyone from leaving.  
"_I think you'll be the strongest sorcerer ever and you'll be stronger than Thor and be king someday."_  
Loki clenched the handrail of his balcony, the metal groaned under his wrathful hands. He could not stop the voice of Alfia's daughter that whispered encouragement into his ear from long ago. Her wide eyes staring at him with wonder and more importantly respect. It was not the same respect that the people of Stuttgart had shown cowering in terror on their knees. It still felt wonderful but it was different.  
Having enough of the night air, Loki stepped into his luxurious penthouse surveying the damage. Books that were worn with age and in long forgotten languages were scattered everywhere, on the shelves, the counters, the couch. Some books had even found their way to the ground after being tossed across the room as a result of Loki's frustration.  
None held any notion of how to bend space to his will. None held spells strong enough to stop the Chitauri from dragging him to their planet.  
Usually he could feel them hammering at his protective barriers, chipping away at it until they could reach him. Then Loki had to wriggle his way out of their grasp and return to the safe distance of Midgard. But tonight there was no warning. His surroundings quickly dissolved into the dark, rocky asteroids the Chitauri inhabited. Loki was forced into kneeling by an invisible force. Loki's magnificent armor, meant to protect him and show his high status, was now a mockery of his helplessness. Loki was forever at the mercy of the Chitrauri and subservient to them, regardless of the appearance of power.  
The hooded figure before him spoke.  
"You have been avoiding us Asgardian," It hissed. "We grow weary of your insolence." "Pardon my absence but I have been busy keeping the Avengers at bay. Your army failed-"  
"NO! You failed, you miserable wretch. The army did their job and fought. You failed to see the true power of the humans. Now the Tessaract is out of reach."  
"I will return the Tessaract to you." Loki said using as much conviction he could muster. "I just need time to plan a way into Asgard."  
"We have given you more than enough time. Still you have produced no results. We are beginning to suspect you will not hold your end of the bargain." The creature approached Loki and reached an ashen, skeletal hand out to touch the side of Loki's head. "Get the Tesseract. Or there will be consequences."  
With that Loki's blood started to boil, his muscles all ripped apart, no oxygen filled his lungs and it continued. Until finally there was nothing. Nothing but silence. Loki took a deep, stabilizing breath and stood. He was back with his books and he attacked them with fury. Reading every page, searching for anything that could possibly be of use or that he had missed the first few times. Loki read with the same frenzied haste of an animal being hunted until he collapsed with exhaustion.  
When he opened his tired emerald eyes, the sun was stretching it's golden fingers into his suite. Loki jerked the curtains closed and darkness swallowed him. Then he went to work, casting more protective spells that were hopefully more intricate and stronger. Once Loki felt he had a nice labyrinth created he teleported to the witch's home.

Ceciley blinked a few time to clear the sleep from her brown-green eyes as she opened her door. It was early. Or maybe she was just used to sleeping in on her days off, instead of waking at ungodly hours to practise something she hated. The God of Mischief had a similar tired expression but his dark rimmed eyes were alert and boring into her.  
"Um," Ceciley felt her tired tongue fumble to enunciate her words, "Good morning. Come in."  
She moved aside and lead him into her home. "I was just having breakfast. Would you like some coffee?"  
The god did not reply but Ceciley decided to keep herself busy by pouring some coffee anyway. Loki mechanically spooned some sugar into his coffee. He was quiet and his eyes were vigilantly scanning the apartment searching for something. The young woman could not help but fidget uncomfortably. What do you say to someone who threatened you into swapping magick spells? Choosing to avoid that topic Ceciley offered some breakfast to her 'guest' which of course he ignored.  
Loki took a sip of his drink before speaking. "I have clearly demonstrated that you would benefit from a decent protection spell."  
It was Ceciley's turn to glare. The memory of Loki intruding on her home wriggled its way to the stage of the woman's mind, front and center. Now the god had the nerve to mock her safety? What an arrogant prick. "Ok," she seethed, "do we need anything for the spell?"  
"No." There was disdain in his voice, like she had just suggested they sacrifice a chicken and smear the blood all over the house.  
Ceciley felt she had to explain her question. "I was just asking because in most of the spells I know there are items."  
Loki just smirked. "Mine require no toys to work. Let's begin."  
They spent the rest of the morning practising and eventually casting a spell. (Only one, which Loki told her brusquely, was the most simplistic spell he knew.) The going was very slow. It was not that Loki was a bad teacher. The problem was Ceciley would forget the strange words or mess up the hand gesture and then Loki would reprimand her with a biting comment. He would, in a tone that clearly conveyed he thought she was the most stupid creature to ever burden the Nine Realms, repeat the instructions again.  
But the biggest obstacle Ceciley faced was what Loki only described as 'intent'.  
"You have to want the result you are going for. You can't just say a bunch of words and expect results. This is not just a mindless dance. You have to want it till you burn inside. Then the spell will work," Loki had hissed to her.  
"I _am_ trying to doing that?" Ceciley snapped, equally frustrated.  
Loki said with an edge to his voice, "Do it again."  
Later on in the afternoon as nerves began to fray, Ceciley put down her foot and demanded they take a break. The Asgardian prince had blinked in astonishment a few times after she had made her assertion but then graciously disappeared, leaving Ceciley to rummage around in her cupboards.  
The jerk is probably trying to work me to death, thought Ceciley moodily.  
"We will resume," declared Loki suddenly in the apartment.  
"What!? No!" Cried the witch spinning to face the god. "You weren't even gone five minutes."  
"Are you suggesting that humans need an exorbitant amount of time gain sustenance?" Loki goaded, one eyebrow raised in mock questioning.  
Ceciley glared at him, too hungry to really have the energy for a round of verbal combat with the silver tongued god. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.  
"Do you have any money?"  
On of his aristocratic eyebrows raised, "Of course." With a flick of his wrist he held a fan of hundred dollar bills and just as quickly as it came, it vanish.  
"Good we're going for supper. You're buying." Ceciley grabbed her coat and keys and lead the way to a restaurant.

It was one of the more expensive establishments that Ceciley rarely frequented. It had a nice cozy feel to it and it boasted the best Italian food in the city. They were seated and Loki leaned over the table to hiss to Ceciley, "I hope you don't expect me to eat your Midgardian slop?"  
"This is a very pricey place. You'll like it. They have food fit for a king," Ceciley whispered back as her eyes roamed the menu. This seemed to placate the arrogant god who settled into his chair. When the waiter came to take their order Ceciley noticed how Loki picked the most expensive food item and type of wine. He was also alarmingly polite, which put Ceciley on edge. Whenever the god was even remotely polite, it meant he had some heinous plan up his sleeve.  
It did not help that there was no conversation. Loki calmly watched the surrounding patrons of the restaurant as if they were some unpredictable, wild beasts.  
"Paranoid much?" Ceciley finally commented as she tucked into her penne alfredo. Loki's sharp gaze returned to her.  
"My degree of paranoia is none of your concern." He took a nibble out of his seafood dish, ignoring the witch's company altogether. But Ceciley happily returned the gesture. She was feeling content, thanks to the good food and the nice haze the wine provided.  
"I guess today's lesson wasn't so bad. At least I don't need to worry about getting therapy." Ceciley gave a little blissful sigh and leaned back into her chair.  
"I am not familiar with this concept of therapy," Loki said pushing his plate aside and watched her mildly, suddenly willing to hold a conversation. The food in his belly seemed to take away his sharp mannerisms Ceciley realized absently.  
"Well it's where you go and talk to a doctor who helps you work through any problems so that you have a healthy mind." Ceciley tried to explain, the alcohol muddling her thoughts slightly.  
"Problems?" Loki's voice held scepticism. He decided that humans were even more inept than he had first thought if they had to seek help from someone else.  
"Yeah. Some things weigh heavily on the mind. Like fighting with your family members or the death of someone you love."  
"And so you seek out a healer of the mind?" He was watching her with a controlled calm. "Well... yeah. But now I don't have to worry." Ceciley said slightly confused by his interest in such a topic. What had happened to him? Before Ceciley could figure out an answer, the waiter came with the bill. Loki flashed a charming but apologetic smile and said, "I'm afraid I forgot my wallet. However, my companion would be more than happy to pay."  
Two sets of eyes turned to Ceciley expectantly. Grudgingly, the witch handed over her Visa. Suddenly Ceciley knew why the Norse gods had sewn Loki's mouth shut. Right now, it seemed like a really good idea to her.

Nick Fury was used to dealing with the Council. They were demanding and always had their own ulterior motive. But as a spy Fury handled them by listening to their demands and reading between the lines. He also had to hold his ground and refuse to bend to their will.  
The current hot spot for some time had been the alien invasion lead by Loki. The Trickster God had managed to weasel his way out of Thor's grasp during his journey back to Asgard. Loki was something that Earth could not contain or destroy. He also had an army floating around in space somewhere finished licking their wounds and undoubtedly eager for a re-match. It had the Council on edge but luckily they had kept the knowledge of the escaped god from public knowledge. Then the Council would be an even bigger pain.  
"This threat must be dealt with," declared one of the Council members on the large flat screen T.V. The other members all nodded in agreement.  
"We are working on it. My surveillance team is tracking his behaviour and noticing a pattern -"  
"Good. Then your team will capture him by the end of the week," the Council member on the right of Fury determined.  
"Now is not the time. We don't have the means to restrain him or hold him in place. Not to mention that if he knows we are making a grab for him he will disappear and stay hidden for longer. This situation has to be handled with care and caution." Fury made sure to glare at each one of the Council members to make sure that they knew he would not do as told. Fury was not going to rush his plans just because they could not handle the pressure.  
After a beat, a member to his left said, "Are you sure the target will cooperate?"  
"Yes. We have ways for enticing a target. It will just take some time." Without saying anything else each of the screens went black and the Council members faded into obscurity. Fury turned and left the dark room, determined to put his plan into action.

* * *

TBC

I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
